


Las aventuras del rey conejo, el sarcástico gato y el inocente perro

by DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, Isabellag9705, NanamiDarkfox



Series: Saioumota week 2018 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Day 3, Fluff, HE IS AN ANGEL, I love this pets, M/M, Marte no, Marte/Mr.Fluffy/Watson(?), Mr.Fluffy is a King, Mr.Fluffy too, Mr.Fluffy/Carrots is tha otp, OC's - Freeform, Pets, Pets POV, Romance, SaiOuMota - Freeform, Saioumota week 2018, Use Google Translate you lazy asses, Watson is a piece of shit, Watson is a son of bitch, but they are a good ship (?), but they are pets, cuddleholic king, ok no, plz protect Marte, the real ship is, they are perfect, they are too funny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc/pseuds/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: Era un día cualquiera en la vida de estas tres mascotas, haciendo travesuras juntos, poniendo incómodos a sus amos, pensando en maneras de ser lindos y acurrucarse juntos, sin duda algo muy normal.





	Las aventuras del rey conejo, el sarcástico gato y el inocente perro

Era un día cualquiera, un domingo bastante calmado, recientemente habían planeado ir a ver una película en casa de Ouma, una casa demasiado grande para lo que se podía considerar normal, después de todo, el enano era un niño rico, los Togamis estaban fuera, llevaban consigo a sus mascotas, su gato, un bombay negro encerrado en su kenner azul oscuro, el cual le había regalado la pianista en su cumpleaños, no, no el suyo, sino el del gato.

Mientras que por otro lado, el pastor alemán de Momota, estaba agarrado de su correa, olfateando alegremente de aquí allá, como un niño en una dulcería, moviendo su cola a todo le que pasara por al lado y buscando constantemente el afecto de su amo.

Un suave maullido escapó del kenner, dando a entender la incomodidad del gato.

-Tranquilo Watson, ya vamos a llegar- dijo Saihara con suavidad hacia su animalito que solo volvió a maullar, casi como le estuviera reclamando, recriminando de tenerle allí encerrado, indignado- Te prometo darte leche con fresas al llegar- y con esa simple frase, el gato se calló, como si nunca se hubiera quejado, con un aire satisfecho, después de todo, siempre que le dieran su leche favorita todo estaría bien.

-Oye Saishu ¿No lo estas consintiendo demasiado?- cuestionó el astronauta definitivo al detective, mientras el perro comenzó a buscar el cariño de Saihara y comenzó a olfatear el kenner del gato, como si lo estuviera saludando, se pudo escuchar otro maullido venir del interior del transporte del gato, ¿Cómo un maullido se podría escuchar tan inexpresivo? No lo sabían, solo… era Watson.

-Oye Marte deja a Watson, ya pronto podrás jugar con él- reprendió ligeramente Momota, mas el perro solo movió la cola, mirándole con un brillo feliz, realmente nunca podría regañar a ese perro.

Al fin llegaron a las puertas de la gran mansión Togami, demonios, Ouma realmente tenía unos padres exagerados, el único que parecía más simple era Makoto, por otro lado la señora Kyoko y el señor Byakuya… no lo eran.

Tocaron el timbre y rápidamente la puerta fue abierta, siendo recibidos por un conejito y un mayordomo, el conejito de Ouma, Mr.Fluffy, un fuzzye lop, blanco y negro, con una coronita de plástico en su cabeza, dejando en claro que era el rey de esa casa y una bufanda, la replica de la de Ouma en chiquito, le daba una vista muy adorable.

Pequeños chillidos salieron del conejo, como si les estuviera regañando por llegar tarde, Marte no tardó en ladrar en respuesta y un maullido salió del kenner, tanto el detective como el astronauta sonrieron, realmente sus mascotas se querían mucho, incluso si eran tan diferentes entre ellos, con sus personalidades y sus distintas especies, siempre se llevaban bien, jugaban juntos y hacían tonterías por allí, incluso confabulaban para mirarlos fijamente, era espeluznante, esperaban que hoy no fuera una de esas veces.

Al entrar vieron a Ouma bajar las escaleras del segundo piso muy lentamente, Saihara rodó los ojos y Momota resopló molesto, el pequeño bastardo estaba tratando de hacerse el interesante.

-Al fin llegan, Mr.Fluffy los estaba esperando- dijo Ouma cuando ya estaba abajo, mirándoles cruzado de brazos, esperando su excusa.

-Lo sentimos Kokichi-kun, Watson no quería entrar en su kenner, tuve que sobornarlo- aquello le valió un maullido indignado del Bombay negro, como se atrevía a acusarlo de aquello, no era su culpa que esa cosa fuera pequeña e incómoda- Lo siento, pero ya estamos aquí.

-Dejamos salir al pobre gato Shu-chan, estoy seguro de que Watson quiere salir a jugar por allí- dijo el Líder supremo definitivo al de cabellos azulados, quien asintió abriendo la jaula del gato, el cual se estiró y salió con toda la lentitud del mundo.

-¿Y cual es tu excusa Kai-chan?- cuestionó el de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras al hombre de la perilla, quien se revolvió los cabellos avergonzado, realmente le daba un poco de pena admitirlo a su novio más pequeño.

-Es que Marte se emocionó cuando vio la correa y se puso a correr por toda la casa, fue difícil atraparlo- se excusó con el otro, revolviéndose incómodo, viendo a su perro quien movía la cola todo inocente con su lengua afuera jadeando y mirando fijamente a Ouma, como si quisiera tirársele encima, lo cual era lo más probable, era su manera de saludar después de todo.

-Kai-chan no puede con un perrito nishishishi- se burló el más pequeño, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, negando con la cabeza al astronauta quien se avergonzó más y se sonrojó ante la burla, gruñéndole al otro.

-Oe, intenta atrapar a Marte emocionado mientras corre por toda la casa, te quiero ver hacerlo- le dijo el chico de cabellos purpúreos cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado, casi como si estuviera haciendo pucheros, mirando a su perro, que no parecía tener idea de nada, casi chillándole para que lo soltara, moviéndose rápidamente, el pastor alemán no cabía en su emoción.

-A diferencia de ti, yo podría hacerlo en un santiamén Kai-chan- se volvió a burlar a lo que el astronauta simplemente soltó al perro, quien empezó a correr abalanzándose sobre Ouma, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, sometiéndolo a un ataque de besos perrunos y moviendo su cola a altas velocidades, como un látigo- ¡N-no espera, Marte! ¡Kai-chan ayúdame! N-no Marte, no allí  ¡No detrás de la oreja!- gimió Ouma comenzando a sonrojarse, intentando quitar al perro inútilmente de encima de él, ese perro era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte, no podía con él.

Tanto Saihara como Momota se sonrojaron por completo al escuchar aquello y rápidamente fueron a ayudarlo a escapar de sus patas, cuando Momota fue a separar al perro, este vio a Saihara y también se le abalanzó, después de todo no había saludado a su detective favorito, sea lo que sea que significara eso para el animal.

-¡N-no Marte, espera!- exclamó Saihara al caer también en las garras del animal, completamente sonrojado al recibir besos perrunos en lugares donde no quería tener besos perrunos, intentando soltarse de él, inútilmente, Momota se abalanzó de nuevo a separar a su perro de sus dos e indefensos novios de las garras y el cariño del animal.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo.

-Arara, el cariño de Marte-chan, como siempre es tan intenso- dijo después de haberse recuperado del ataque furtivo del perro con nombre de planeta, tratado de limpiarse la baba del rostro con la manga de su camisa, el más pequeño miró hacia el piso al escuchar un suave maullido, parpadeó un par de veces al ver como Watson olfateaba  algo en el piso, como buscando algo, muy concentrado en su tarea, miró a Saihara.

-Shu-chan esta haciendo eso de nuevo- avisó al detective de ojos ámbar señalándolo con un dedo y un puchero, Saihara suspiró al ver el comportamiento del gato, realmente no terminaba por entenderlo, a veces le gustaría saber que pensaba en realidad, tal vez así entendería que estaba haciendo.

-Kokichi-kun, él siempre hace eso, no va a dejar de hacerlo nunca, creo- un chillido salió del piso llamando la atención de Saihara, escuchando un pequeño tamboreo alzándose por encima de todo haciendo que todos mirando en su dirección, Mr.Fluffy estaba golpeando su pata contra el suelo constantemente, viéndose muy enojado, más esponjado de lo normal, exigiendo la atención de todos en el lugar, el perro automáticamente olvidó su lucha contra Momota y fue en su dirección a darle un gran lametón, haciendo que soltara más chillidos indignado ante el amor no deseado.

Ouma entendió todo rápidamente, había pasado un minuto entero que no le habían prestado atención al conejo, eso era pecado para él, después de todo era el rey de la casa y si le ignorabas en sus dominios era un irrespeto a sus tierras- Shu-chan, Kai-chan, el rey exige atención, dénsela- les dijo al par que parpadearon por un segundo antes de comprender y agacharse a acariciar a Mr.Fluffy entre los dos, quien automáticamente comenzó a mordisquear los dedos de Momota alegremente, ganándose una queja del más alto.

-¿Por qué siempre me muerde es a mí?- gimió Momota mirando como sus dedos se reducían a ser juguetes para morder del conejo, Saihara se rió ligeramente sin parar de acariciar el pelaje cálido del conejito, quien se esponjaba contento por toda la atención recibida, así es como debían de tratarlo, como un rey, como su señor.

-Kaito-kun ya te lo he dicho, es porque le gustas- ante aquello Momota masculló algo parecido a _“No lo parece”_ por debajo del aliento entre dientes, antes de volverse a quejar porque el conejito había mordido muy fuerte uno de sus dedos, pequeño bastardo.

-Bueno Shu-chan, Kai-chan tenemos una cita esta noche, vamos, dejemos a los niños jugar- dijo Ouma con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a que sus dos novios se unieran a él para ver películas en la sala de cine que le había montado su padre específicamente para él, siempre que se lo pidiera a su padre lo iba hacer, las ventajas de ser hijo único, lo consentían en todo- ¡Vamos!

-No nos apures Kichi, ya vamos- dijo Momota levantándose, alejando sus maltratados dedos del conejito mordelón, con una última caricia Saihara también se levantó, con una dulce sonrisa miró a su líder supremo.

-Ya vamos, Kokichi-kun- le dijo Saihara con suavidad, acercándose a su lado y tomando su mano para subir, mientras Momota le seguía, imitando la acción, sonriendo antes las mejillas del más pequeño quien se vio tímido ante solo aquello, correspondiendo al gesto y yéndose con los dos, dejando a sus mascotas con un suave _“No se metan en problemas, venimos más tarde”_

El conejo resopló en su propio idioma indignado- Esta es mi casa, me meto en problemas si quiero- dijo el pequeño roedor, antes de mirar al gran perro- ¡Inclínate ante tu rey!- le dijo, viendo como rápidamente el perro con nombre de planeta se echaba en el suelo, moviendo su cola sin parar, mirando con admiración al conejo, en una especie de reverencia, el gato solo resopló mientras seguía buscando en el suelo.

-No la encuentro- gruñó por lo bajo el felino bombay negro, realmente infeliz con el resultado de su búsqueda.

-¿Todavía estas buscando la dignidad de Saihara?- cuestionó Marte de la forma más inocente del mundo, moviendo la cola y viéndole con curiosidad al gato nada oculta, ese perro era demasiado honesto como para ocultar algo.

-Debe ser microscópica, llevas años buscándola- dijo Mr.Fluffy de forma burlona mientras brincaba sobre la cabeza de Marte, su transporte personal y digno de la realeza como él.

-¿Qué es microscópica?- cuestionó el pastor alemán inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado de forma curiosa, teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer a su amigo más pequeño, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar al pobre sin su dignidad, míralo como esta de patético sin ella, la necesita con urgencia- contestó al conejo antes de mirar al perro para así contestar aquella pregunta según lo que sabía gracias a su amo- Es algo muy pequeño, demasiado- le dijo al perro, quien pareció verse más confundido que antes, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas, aceptando aquella respuesta.

-Bueno, en fin, hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado señores, trajeron un nuevo cargamento de zanahorias, leche con fresas y galletas- los dos animales se animaron ante eso, prestándole más atención al conejo- Tenemos que obtenerlos, sin ser atrapados por los súbditos que andan merodeando mi palacio real.

-¿Si son tus súbditos por qué no simplemente les exiges que te den las cosas?- cuestionó el gato de forma inteligente, solo para escuchar como el conejo resoplaba ante aquella pregunta, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo y la respuesta estuviera a simple vista.

-Eso es obvio Watson, los humanos no nos pueden entender, son idiotas, su lenguaje sub-desarrollado no puede entender el nuestro, es por eso que no le podemos pedir nada- respondió el conejo blanco y negro, sacando el pecho, mirándole desde su lugar, arriba de la cabeza de Marte.

-¿Si no te pueden entender cómo es que son tus súbditos?- preguntó de nuevo viendo como el conejo miraba a otro lado y  soltaba un agudo chillido, indignado.

-¡Cállate y deja de cuestionar a tu rey!- dijo alzando una de sus pequeñas patas como si lo señalara, el gato solo resopló y el conejo continuó hablando- De todos modos tenemos que burlarlos, el objetivo es la alacena superior, al obtener todo nos iremos a mis aposentos reales a disfrutar de nuestro botín, así que este es el plan, primero Marte nos llevara hasta allí…

* * *

 

Era la hora de la verdad, el plan estaba en acción, ya sus dos súbditos habían entrado, en el almacén donde se encontraba su tesoro, sus preciosas zanahorias… ah y la leche y galletas, pero por sobretodo las zanahorias, el conejo se había sacrificado para ser la carnada, la distracción que iba a mantener a esos tontos humanos fuera de su botín, no había nadie aparte de él que podía hacer esto, tal vez Marte pero era muy tonto, se distraía fácilmente y olvidaría el objetivo de esta misión, Watson… ese bastardo nunca podría hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer en este momento.

Y como dicen por allí, si quieres un trabajo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo.

Era la hora, allí se acercaban los humanos que venían a la ronda, así que se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda quedando panza arriba sobre el piso, puso sus mejores ojitos brillantes y grandes, como los de un cachorro, batiendo sus patitas hizo pequeños chillidos adorables para llamar la atención de las mucamas los sirvientes, y entonces…

-Owwwwwwwwwwww

Han quedado atrapados en su hechizo mortal, porque no había nadie mejor que él en ser tierno, estarían tan distraídos mirándole que no se darían cuenta de cuando los robaron, o más bien tomaron prestadas las cosas, porque robar suena mal para un rey como él.

Mientras distraía a los humanos, dentro se encontraban Watson y Marte, uno sobre la cabeza del otro, los dos en dos patas, equilibrando para llegar al refrigerador ya que la puerta era muy alta.

-Más a la izquierda perro tonto- gruñó el gato frustrado ¿Por qué se suponía que estaba haciendo esto? Ah si, la leche, el perro se inclinó más a la derecha haciendo que el gato casi terminara estampado en el piso, un siseo enojado escapó del gato- Esa es tu derecha idiota, hacia el otro lado y no tan brusco, casi me caigo- le regañó a lo que el perrito soltó un pequeño chillido triste.

-Perdón Watson- le contestó entristecido, obedeciéndole, moviéndose hacia el lado que el otro le había indicado, sabía que no era el perro más listo del mundo, pero hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos, sabía que Mr.Fluffy iba a estar feliz y Watson también por obtener esas cosas, en realidad no le importaba esas galletas, pero si ellos estaban felices él lo estaba también.

El gato refunfuñó, al fin siendo empujado hacia el lado del refrigerador y agarrándose de el, lo empujó para al fin abrirlo, quedando enganchado a la puerta y cayendo al suelo con elegancia en cuatro patas, Marte le miró con admiración y estrellitas en sus ojos mientras movía su cola rápidamente tras de él.

-¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Me enseñas?- cuestionó el perro de forma inocente, Watson le miró por unos segundos antes de contestar de forma sarcástica.

-Si claro, cuando te vuelvas un gato- el perro solo pareció emocionarse más al recibir esa contestación, acercándose más hacia él, haciendo que el gato se echara ligeramente hacia atrás ante la repentina cercanía con el can.

-¿Enserio puedo convertirme en un gato?- Watson simplemente no supo que responder ante eso, el perro le miraba con tanta ilusión que era hasta cruel decirle la verdad, así que solo suspiró y se dio vuelta hasta el refrigerador.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, Mr.Fluffy se enojará- aquello fue más que suficiente para volverlo a concentrar en la tarea, ninguno de ellos querían verlo enojado, ni haciendo rabietas porque no consiguieron sus preciosas zanahorias, el gato miró hacia arriba, subiendo de un salto al refrigerador, mientras Marte sacaba la bolsa para meter todo, Watson empujó tres cajas de leche de fresas, pasándoselas al perro, directamente de la bolsa, después fue por las galletas, el perro se las merecía y al final buscó el gran racimo de zanahorias, allí mínimo tenían que haber treinta y también las puso en la bolsa con todo- Esta bien, ya tenemos todo- dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con un empujón de sus dos patitas.

El perro asintió, agarrando la bolsa con su gran mandíbula y cargándola como si no pesara nada, el gato subió sobre su lomo y entonces antes de irse por la otra puerta le dio la señal a Mr.Fluffy para que se diera a la fuga.

-Meowwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unos maullidos largos después desaparecieron de allí, corriendo hacia los aposentos de Mr.Fluffy, alias la habitación de Ouma.

El conejo después de escuchar aquello se levantó rápidamente como si hace cinco segundos no hiciera un acto adorable, y se alejó corriendo como si estuviera siendo perseguido por un sabueso y un cazador.

-Adiós estúpidos- les dijo aunque ellos no le entendieran, mientras se iba hacia su cuarto designado, el de su amo y el de él, el rey de la casa.

Llegó a la habitación y vio el botín, de haber sido un humano habría tenido una gran sonrisa amplia, saltó de alegría, acercándose a sus preciadas zanahorias, tan anaranjadas, tan brillantes, tan jugosas, tan crocantes, tan suyas, tenían escrito su nombre por todos lados, le estaban llamando _“Ven, ven Mr.Fluffy”_ y al fin, estaba entre sus patitas.

Watson se sirvió una taza de leche ¿Cómo había abierto el pote? Nadie lo sabía, magia de seguro, lo tiró sobre su cuenco personal que tenía para cuando su amo se quedaban en casa de Kokichi, cabe decir que la leche salpicó por todas partes.

-¡Oye, deja de salpicar tu sucia leche sobre mis zanahorias, animal!- gritó Mr.Fluffy molesto al ver como una gota de leche caía sobre su zanahoria, el gato resopló.

-¿Y si no, qué?- le preguntó en forma de desafío, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro gatuno, el conejo se esponjó estando a punto de responderle, cuando se escuchó un gemido del perro.

-No peleen, todos somos amigos, los amigos no pelean- dijo el can de forma tristona, bajando sus orejas y su cola, tanto el conejo como el gato desviaron la mirada y de forma silenciosa volvieron a comer de lo suyo, obedeciéndole de cierto modo, no querían ver al perro llorar.

Pasaron un rato mientras Mr.Fluffy consumía y consumía, cada vez poniéndose más rechonchito, así como el gato bebía y bebía, terminándose dos cajas de leche completas y yendo a por la tercera, Marte había dejado de comer galletas hace un rato, decidiendo guardar algunas galletas para más tarde.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando congelados por un segundo a Mr.Fluffy y a Watson, mientras Marte, que estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre sus patas la levanto, animándose y levantándose, moviendo su cola.

El trió el cual estaban hablando, llegaron a la habitación, Ouma entrando primero y al hacerlo dejó de hablar al ver esa escena, había leche en el suelo, tallos de zanahorias por doquier, y una caja de galletas decentemente cerrada, haciendo contraste con todo el desastre, Ouma colocó su brazos en jarras mirando a su conejo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus novios, quienes al entrar callaron al instante al ver todo el desastre.

-¡Oe oe oe ¿Pero que demonios?!- exclamó Momota, sorprendido, ¿En que momento obtuvieron esas cosas? ¿Y por qué Marte era el único que no comía?, el perro le movió la cola al sentir su mirada sobre él.

-¡Watson!- exclamó Saihara avergonzado, no podía creer lo que su gato había hecho, él nunca se comportaba así en casa, el gato pareció encogerse de hombros, antes de seguir bebiendo su leche, bueno, ya los habían descubierto ¿Y qué? No iba a detenerse por eso, soltó un maullido antes de seguir con su tarea de beber la leche, dejando en claro lo poco que le importaba haber sido descubierto.

Mr.Fluffy por otro lado, empujó las zanahorias en dirección a Marte, como si le estuviera echando la culpa de todo, el perro solo se acercó, quería amor, quería mucho amor, los había extrañado y no es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero también le gustaba recibir amor.

El Líder supremo definitivo levantó una ceja, cruzando los brazos, mirando al conejo con incredulidad, el conocía demasiado bien a ese animal- ¿Enserio? ¿Le vas a echar la culpa a Marte?- cuestionó al pequeño animal, quien pareció pensárselo por un momento, es verdad, Marte era muy estúpido, si quería echarle la culpa a otro al menos que fuera alguien inteligente, sino no sería una excusa creíble, así que agarró las mismas zanahorias que había empujado en dirección a Marte y las tiró hacia donde estaba Watson, quien solo le miró por unos segundos, hasta que simplemente volvió a tomar de su leche, dando a entender que le importaba un comino recibir la culpa, el tenía su leche y era todo lo que importaba.

-Sin zanahorias, por una semana, igual ya te las comiste todas, glotón- el conejo pareció soltar una exclamación ahogada, mientras ponía sus  ojos más vidriosos y tristes, como si le hubieran acabado de patear, como si le hubieran acabado de abandonar en una fría noche de lluvia, sus zanahorias, no ellas, que le tomaran a él pero no ha sus preciosas zanahorias, que le hicieran dormir con Watson y Marte por un mes, pero no ha ellas, no los separen después de haber luchado tanto por estar juntos- No seas tan dramático, solo es una semana- una nube de lluvia apareció sobre la cabeza del conejo, brincando hacia una esquina como podía con lo gordito que estaba, se habría reído de no ser porque el otro se haya robado todo sus postres, no podía decir que él no había hecho lo mismo antes cuando mamá Kyoko le prohibía comer dulces en la noche.

-Watson, gato malo, no debiste robar nada- el gato solo maulló y siguió bebiendo sin prestarle demasiada atención- N-No me ignores- pero el gato no dio señales de escucharle, así que intentó con otra cosa- No más leche con fresas, por una semana también- aquello hizo que el gato levantara la cabeza de golpe, casi mirándole con incredulidad, ¿Le iba a quitar su leche con fresas?

-Meowwwwwwww- maulló tristemente mientras se frotaba en su pierna dejando por un momento su tazón de leche, mientras seguía maullando tristemente, como disculpándose, esperando con eso que no le quitara su precisa leche con fresas, demonios, ya estaba empezando a sonar como Mr.Fluffy.

-Marte- el perro solo se movió hacia atrás, con las orejas hacia abajo y la cola entre las patas creyendo que le regañaría, pero solo ayudó a sus amigos ¿Estaba eso mal?, ahora lo iban a regañar y Kaito no le iba a dar amor, empezó a chillar, triste, haciendo que la expresión astronauta empezara a vacilar pero intentó mantenerse firme- Sin galletas, por una semana- el perro comenzó a chillar aún más triste, Kaito hizo otra mueca- Esta bien, cinco días- los chillidos lastimeros continuaron…- ¿Tres días?- Marte siguió chillando, ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos, de esos que penetraban tu alma- Bien, un día, no voy a bajarlo más- el perro comenzó a mover la cola contento, mientras iba a abalanzarse a Kaito, lamiéndole la cara con entusiasmo.

Mr.Fluffy y Watson refunfuñaron en su idioma, ellos también querían un dueño así de manipulable.

-Que gran castigo Kai-chan, muy estricto, todo un gran ejemplo- dijo Ouma con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, avergonzándolo.

-Kaito-kun, eres un blando- dijo Saihara negando con la cabeza, pero sin poder evitar sonreírle con ternura, aunque fuera así no lo cambiaria por nada.

-O-oigan, no digan eso- refunfuñó Kaito por lo debajo, mirando a sus dos novios, bastante avergonzado, sus mejillas ardiendo en un color carmesí, mientras su perro lamía una de ellas, buscando su cariño.

-Pero Kai-chan, estamos diciendo la verdad, tienes suerte de que tu mascota no sea un manipulador- dijo mirando a cierto conejo, quien parecía encogerse en su lugar, dando a entender que sabía a lo que se refería su amo, si era un poquito manipulador, pero no tanto, no exageren, él solo sabía usar su inteligencia para hacer que las personas hicieran lo que quería que hicieran, eso no lo hace un manipulador ¿Verdad?

Watson maulló, estando de acuerdo con la declaración de Ouma, a veces se preguntaban si realmente los animales les podían entender. Saihara suspiró en su lugar, avanzando para comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había hecho su gato, no quedaba nada de leche, a excepción de un solo cartón que el gato no le había dato tiempo de abrir y mucho menos de tomar, eso lo hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo había abierto las cajas? Mejor no averiguarlo.

-Shu-chan no tienes porque limpiar, le diré a una mucama que se encargue- dijo Ouma conociendo las intenciones de su novio detective, el cual se revolvió incómodo pero antes de que volviera a quejarse fue cortado

-No te preocupes Shu-chan, están aquí para pasar el tiempo conmigo no para limpiar el desastre de nuestras mascotas- Saihara miró a Ouma antes de asentir luego de un suspiro, pero eso no les impedía tomar las cosas que quedaban y alejarlas de las bestias que tenían por mascotas, suspirando ante las quejas que soltaban, a excepción de Marte, ese no se quejaba, al menos alguien sabía recibir su castigo, así sea corto.

Y con eso y un suspiro se alejaron de la habitación, luego de agarrar la película por la cual vinieron en primer lugar, dejándolos solos de nuevo, los dos animales más pequeños miraron al pastor alemán, suertudo, mientras este no entendía porque le miraban de esa forma, solo moviendo su cola.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- cuestionó Marte curioso, por lo que querían hacer sus amigos, no le importaba que fuera, si era con ellos iba a ser divertido.

-Vamos a seguirlos- dijo Mr.Fluffy- Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer- pequeñas lagrimitas se vieron en la esquina de sus ojitos al recortar como le arrebataron cruelmente el amor de su vida, la herida estaba fresca, como si hubiera pasado solo hace unos segundos, que fue lo que pasó, pero no importa, en venganza iba a espiar a su amo.

Y así fue como los tres bajaron hacia el salón de películas, entrando en la habitación levemente iluminada, se aseguraron de permanecer escondidos, esperando el momento oportuno para salir, una escena romántica se mostraba en la pantalla, una humana vieja, extraña, en la caja mágica, venía a un tipo extraño, viejo igual que ella, estaban en un lugar de flores blancas, también estaba otro tipo vestido de negro y blanco, con un libro grande en su mano, diciendo algo parecido a _“Yo los declaro marido y mujer”_ y entonces, hicieron esa cosa rara que hacen los humanos, que es como frotar sus narices juntas, miró a sus amos y estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Justo en la escena del matrimonio, Saihara colocó una mano en el hombro de Ouma, llamando su atención, cuando el más pequeño volteó, capturó sus labios, robando un beso suave, dulce y tierno, lleno del cariño que sentía por él, acercándole ligeramente para profundizarlo, Ouma suspiró, mientras más atrás Momota los observaba con una sonrisa, colocando una mano en la cintura de Ouma y acercándose más a los dos para ver mejor el beso, solo iluminado por la luz de la pantalla, una vez que los dos se quedaron sin aliento se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, el rostro de Ouma encendido, así como también las mejillas de Saihara brillaban en rosado, una mano apareció de detrás de Ouma, colocándose sobre la mejilla de Saihara y levantado su cabeza, con su otra mano acercó a Ouma a su pecho, así que besó a Saihara, con la misma lentitud y amor con la que el otro había besado a Ouma, respirando su cálido aliento, sin apartar sus ojos de los ámbar, entrecerrados, Saihara suspiró, dejándose llevar por el beso, hace tiempo que la película había quedado olvidada a favor de esta pequeña sesión de besos, Ouma los miraba con un brillo en sus ojos amatistas, cariño, deseo, un profundo amor por sus novios se podía manifestar en tan solo una mirada, cuando se separaron observó como el aliento de Saihara tartamudeaba, su labio inferior temblando.

Había estado tan embelesado en aquella escena que no había notado como Momota lo miraba como un gato a su presa y no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde y le había robado un beso, y se supone que él era el ladrón aquí, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios por la sorpresa, antes de que cerrara sus ojos y se dejara llevar, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su cuello, indefenso, grave error, pues Saihara no perdió el tiempo atacando su cuello sin piedad con pequeños besos y suaves mordidas, otro gemido escapó de los labios de Ouma al tiempo que se arqueaba, estremeciéndose en los brazos del astronauta, Saihara era cruel, tomándole desprevenido, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, todo el mundo creía que el pervertido de la relación eran él o Momota, pero estaban muy equivocados, era el detective que devoraba su cuello sin piedad.

Una mano se coló por debajo de su camisa, Saihara no iba a perder el tiempo, acariciando su vientre con la yema de sus dedos y sus uñas, de vez en cuando pasándolas hasta hacerlo arquearse, otro sonido ahogado salió durante su beso con Momota, quien no iba a parar hasta que hubiera absorbido todo el aire de sus pulmones, se estremeció de nuevo y se suponía que iban a ver películas, pues ya como que no.

Mientras tanto los tres animalitos miraban la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacen?- cuestionó Marte, moviendo la cola, curioso, Watson lo miró, antes de responder con simpleza.

-Se aparean- aquello solo creo más dudas en la mente del perro.

-¿Aparear? ¿Qué es eso?- Mr.Fluffy suspiró, sabiendo que Watson iba a responder de una forma muy cruda, así que decidió responder él mismo aquella pregunta, apreciaba la inocencia del perro, por muy tonto que fuera a veces, era su Marte.

-Algo que haces con las personas o animales que son tu pareja- aquello pareció aclarar las dudas del perro, eso tenía sentido, después de todo su amo era pareja de los otros dos, o trío, no importaba, la cosa es que estaban los tres juntos, así que tenía sentido.

-¿Podemos ir a ver? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? Por favor- le pidió a sus dos amigos, los cuales se miraron entre ellos , la verdad es que tenían curiosidad, nunca había visto humanos aparearse, podría ser una buena escena educativa para los animales, así que los dos asintieron.

-Si, tengo curiosidad también, me pregunto si la falta de dignidad de Shuichi será un problema en esto- contestó el gato yendo hacia donde estaba su amo con sus novios y sentándose justo enfrente de ellos, mirándolos fijamente y sin parpadear, no quería perderse de nada, Mr.Fluffy le siguió y Marte también y al llegar imitaron la acción del gato Bombay negro, sentándose y mirándolos fijamente, Marte inclinando su cabeza de lado ligeramente, muy curioso.

Kokichi se estiró, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, soltando un gemido, que quedó a medio camino cuando abrió sus ojos, siendo cortado por la visión de sus mascotas mirándoles fijamente, los bastardos ni siquiera parpadeaban, su cuerpo se puso rígido a lo que sus dos novios pararon lo que estaban haciendo confundidos.

-Kichi ¿Qué pa…?- cuestionó siguiendo su mirada, antes de asustarse y soltar un grito, aferrándose a sus dos novios repentinamente por el susto ¿Pero qué demonios hacían ellos allí?

-¡¿Eh?!- fue todo lo que pudo decir Saihara, tan sorprendido que hasta su ahoge se había doblado un poco de la sorpresa, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, ya toda la seguridad que había tenido se fue ante la visión de sus mascotas observando cada movimiento que hacían ¿Ellos ni siquiera parpadeaban?

-Meow- maulló el gato, desilusionado, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar sin la dignidad de Saihara, era un caso perdido, tenía que encontrarla, sino nunca iba a ser feliz con sus parejas e iba a terminar solo, viejo y con cincuenta y dos gatos aparte de él.

Por otro lado, Marte andaba curioso, ¿Por qué no continuaban? Quería ver, quería saber como apareaban los humanos, pero de repente se detuvieron ¿Por qué se detuvieron? ¿Será que era por la dignidad faltante de Saihara? ¿De verdad eso afectaba? ¿Watson tenía razón? Considerando que Watson siempre tenía razón en todo debía ser cierto, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrar la dignidad de Saihara, sea lo que fuera.

Mr.Fluffy rió internamente, oh, la venganza se servía en un plato frío de zanahorias, fue buena idea traer a esos dos idiotas, nadie nunca sospecharía que todo esto fue planeado por la pequeña bola de pelos, oh si, el conejo sabía porque se habían detenido, era porque los estaban mirando y esta era su venganza contra Kokichi, sufre bastardo, sufre lo que el sufrió cuando le arrebató esas zanahorias faltantes por una semana entera.

Kokichi miró fijamente al conejo, ese bastardo, ahora si lo iba a encerrar en su jaula y de allí no saldría hasta que aprendiera la lección, porque lo conocía, sabía bien que tuvo que haber sido obra de él, las mascotas se parecen a sus amos eh, pues sería una guerra con un mini él, un mini él tres veces más infantil y con complejo de rey.

El conejo le devolvió la mirada, con suficiencia, si es que pudiera verse así, si no hubiera sido su mascota ya lo hubiera rostizado, había escuchado que los conejos sabían bien así.

Se  miraron entre ellos por un momento, como si de una batalla se tratase, ninguno cedía, no iban a perder esta batalla. Saihara y Momota miraron al par, extrañados, al igual que sus mascotas, Watson ya los había dado por perdidos, se habían quedado pegados, como a esas cosas que los humanos paran con esos controles en la caja mágica, por otro lado, los dueños, tocaron el hombro de Ouma preocupados.

-Kokichi-kun ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Saihara preocupado, al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, mirando fijamente a su mascota, como si de una batalla se tratara, pero eso no podía ser, solo era un animalito.

-Oye Kichi…- intentó el astronauta llamar la atención de su novio, igual de preocupado que el detective definitivo, mirando al más pequeño fijamente, esperando a que respondiera a su voz, Ouma refunfuñó y se volteó a mirarlos.

-¿Qué Shu-chan, Kai-chan?- preguntó a los dos, dándose la vuelta para mirarlos fijamente a regañadientes, pues apartar la mirada significaba que el conejo estaba ganando la batalla, pero no pudo hacer nada, sino terminaría preocupando al par, así que optó por dejar ganar al conejo esta vez, ya se vengaría, ese conejo no había visto lo peor de él aún.

-¿Elegimos otra película? Igual esta ya estaba por terminar- dijo Saihara, intentando cambiar el tema, el par estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente y empezaron a debatir que película verían esta vez.

-¿Podemos ver Marvel? ¿Podemos? Por favor- suplicó Ouma juntado sus manos y dando saltitos en su lugar en el sillón, mirando a Saihara con sus mejores ojos de cachorro, grandes y brillantes, tanto que si te quedabas viendo a ellos te quedabas hipnotizado, esos ojos eran armas mortales.

Momota se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- No- dijo al otro de una vez, sin mirarle directamente, Ouma le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kai-chan! ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero ver  Marvel!- exclamó al otro, haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño, batiendo sus piernas y sus brazos, subiendo su voz a un punto insoportable, lástima que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Pero yo no- contestó a su provocación con simpleza, sin querer dar explicaciones, Saihara levantó una ceja al astronauta definitivo pero el otro pareció ignorar aquello.

-¡Pero yo si! ¡Esta es mi casa!- gruño al más alto, frunciendo su ceño y arrugando su nariz ligeramente, era imposible decir que no se veía adorable, incluso cuando estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-No me importa, no vamos a ver eso y punto, ya cállate- dijo Momota, tratando de poner fin a la discusión sin sentido que estaban haciendo los dos, se negaba a ver películas de Marvel con Ouma, por mucho que le gustaban los súper héroes, y no es que prefiriera a DC sobre Marvel, a él le encantaba Marvel, lo que no le encantaba era ver como su novio más pequeño se comía con los ojos de forma muy descarada a todos los héroes y villanos si contaban a Loki, no, ese era el peor de todos, definitivamente se negaba y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡No quiero! No me callaré, no es justo, ¡Saihara-chan dile algo!- exclamó el Líder supremo sin dar su brazo a torcer, ¿Cuándo lo hacía? Eso era casi imposible, Saihara se sobresaltó al escuchar como trataban de meterle en la discusión, sinceramente él tampoco le gustaría ver a Marvel, no le gustaba como su novio se comía con los ojos a los actores, pero tampoco se quería verse celoso por esta tontería, sinceramente no sabía que decir, así que optó por ser político.

-Chicos, cálmense, no peleen, podemos ver Marvel, después de todo esta es la casa de Kokichi-kun- Momota se quejó ante esto de inmediato.

-¡Pero Saishu! Me niego a estar aquí mientras vemos Marvel y Kichi se come con los ojos a los héroes de allí- ante esto los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, Ouma parpadeó un par de veces y Saihara no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y con Ouma allí, Momota se desordenó los cabellos avergonzado, ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta verdad? se preparó de mentalmente para la burla que vendría, pero en vez de eso, lo que recibió en cambio fue un abrazo, uno que le hizo parpadear un par de veces cuando el más pequeño enterró su cara en su pecho.

Ouma no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por el de cabellos purpúreos- Kai-chan es realmente tonto- Momota intentó quejarse sonrojado, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente antes de que Ouma lo apretara un poco más y le interrumpiera- Shu-chan y Kai-chan son mis héroes favoritos, no importan que tan lindos estén los de la televisión, son diez veces mejor que ellos y los amo- les dijo dejando al par sin palabras, Saihara no pudo evitar ir hacia el más pequeño y abrazarlo por detrás, conmovido por sus palabras, así como Momota correspondió el abrazo de su novio más pequeño, sonriendo como un tonto enamorado, bueno, lo era.

Marte vio como ellos se abrazaban y no pudo evitar pensar que también quería un abrazo, Watson maulló y Mr.Fluffy solo observó en silencio, no lo estaban abrazando ni acariciando a él y eso no podía ser. Marte se lanzó así como Mr.Fluffy en busca de afecto, sorprendiendo a los tres humanos, el conejo cayó sobre Momota y curiosamente Marte cayó sobre los otros dos, su hocico quedando en la mejilla de Ouma, buscando que lo acariciara, todos se sorprendieron pero obedecieron a sus mascotas y les acariciaron, Watson solo los miró con indiferencia, comenzando a acicalarse, ignorando por completo las presencias en la habitación.

Al fin cuando sus mascotas estuvieron satisfechas se separaron de ellas, entonces Momota, Saihara y Ouma se pusieron a decidir que película iban a ver, mirando a toda la selección que tenían, después de todo, Ouma tenía un montón de películas, niño mimado, pero no se podían quejar porque ellos también lo hacían;  mientras tanto sus mascotas se mantuvieron allí, mirando a su alrededor, todos a excepción de Marte, el cual se había quedado en una posición estática, sentado, mirando fijamente el espacio vacío de la gran sala de videos, sin poder evitar pensar.

Sus amos le habían acariciado pero no lo suficiente, él quería más, quería más amor y cariño, tal vez y solo tal vez si se tiraba del sofá y se ponía panza arriba ¿Le iban a acariciar más? ¿Le iba a acariciar la pancita? Le encantaba que le acariciaran la pancita ¿Si era lindo, lo harían? ¿De qué forma se vería más lindo?

Mientras él pensaba y pensaba, Watson y Mr.Fluffy se dieron cuenta de que el can miraba ese lugar sin pestañar, así que curiosos también, comenzaron a mirar el lugar vacío, sin parpadear, al igual que el perro, esperando ver que era lo que quería y al mismo tiempo, Momota no pudo evitar mirar a las mascotas ver ese espacio vacío para volver a ver a los animales ¿Por qué miraban ese lugar? Allí no había nada.

-¿Qué miran?- cuestionó sabiendo bien que ellos no les responderían, Ouma notó que era lo que estaba pasando y no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, acercándose al oído del de cabellos purpúreos y susurrando muy cerca.

-Tal vez están mirando a un… fantasma- dijo con su voz baja, haciendo así que el astronauta saltara en su lugar, soltando un grito ahogado y luego volteándose al más pequeño con el ceño fruncido, intentando verse enojado y no asustado como realmente se sentía.

-E-Eso es imposible, d-deja de decir tonterías Kichi- se quejó, intentando no estremecerse cuando el más pequeño le mostró una sonrisa grande, burlona y oscura que nunca significaba nada bueno, aquello solamente le puso más nervioso, ¿Qué era lo iba a decirle?

-¿Sabías que aquí murió una mucama? Justo es este mismo sofá hace solo un mes, nadie sabe por qué, o que pasó, un día la encontraron con la garganta abierta, había tanta sangre y ¿Sabes? Su espíritu suele oírse todas las noches, sus gritos se oyen por toda la casa- le dijo al otro, solo logrando ponerlo más nervioso, quien comenzó a temblar, con la cara azul del miedo y sudando ligeramente, si eso es cierto… ¿Habían estado a punto de hacerlo en un sofá donde murió alguien?

-C-Claro que n-no, d-deja de decir mentiras- le dijo al más pequeño temblorosamente, sin poderlo evitar y ya sin ocultar su miedo ante la historia, tenía que ser una mentira ¿V-Verdad? el de cabellos azabaches con terminaciones púrpuras se acercó hasta su oído y susurró.

-Nishishishi ¿Estás seguro de que es una mentira?- no hizo sino decir esas palabras para el astronauta corrieran a los brazos de Shiuchi, gritando de miedo y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del detective, este solo suspiró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del astronauta, confortándolo.

-Kaito-kun, Kokichi-kun odia la sangre, no lo haría en un sitio donde sabe que alguien murió, así que esta jugando contigo- el astronauta le miró con ojitos de cachorro- Si, hablo enserio, Kaito-kun, tranquilo- aquello fue suficiente para calmar al más alto y este comenzó a aflojar su agarre, mientras Ouma se reía a carcajadas sin creer que el otro le había hecho caso a su pequeña mentira, maldito enano.

Luego de quejarse con el más pequeño decidieron ver una película de Viajes a las estrellas, solo porque Momota se encaprichó, terminaron viendo toda la saga, que bueno que no había escogido Star Wars, para cuando terminaron ya se había hecho muy tarde y ellos se tenían que ir a sus casas, así que se levantaron y fueron a salir junto a sus mascotas, así como habían tardado había comenzado a llover fuertemente, una tormenta y sinceramente no iba a dejar que sus novios salieran así, él no tenía ningún problema en que se quedaran, oh, claro que no y si bien pudo haberlos mandado en un taxi o en una limosina… no quiso, por suerte sus novios no se dieron cuenta, o no dijeron nada porque no querían irse tampoco.

Los padres de Ouma aún no llegaban, así que simplemente se retiraron después de haber comido algo, subieron hasta su habitación, porque Ouma no iba a permitir que se quedaran en otra habitación que no fuera la suya y ellos tampoco se quejaron por ese arreglo. Entraron al lugar, sonrieron cuando sus mascotas se acurrucaron juntas en una esquina de la habitación, Marte se hizo un ovillo alrededor de Watson y Mr.Fluffy, recostando su cabeza del cuerpo de los dos, el gato bostezó y se acostó igualmente, sin importarle que el perro lo usara de almohada, Mr.Fluffy se esponjó pero pronto se relajó contra los dos.

Habían tenido un día muy divertido pero ya era hora de descansar y ellos lo sabían, así que solo se dejaron hacer y quedaron dormidos en su lugar contentos.

Sus dueños no pudieron evitar sonreír con ternura, en verdad se querían mucho y eso no hacía más que alegrarlos, pero era hora de dormir, así que fueron los tres juntos y se recostaron en la gran cama, Saihara en un extremo, Momota en el otro y Ouma acurrucado felizmente en el medio de los dos, justo el lugar que más le gustaba, donde se sentía seguro, Momota envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los dos, sonriendo y dándoles un beso a cada uno, mirándoles con cariño.

-Buenas noches mis estrellas- los dos se sonrojaron ante el apodo, Ouma enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Momota y Saihara escondiéndolo en el cabello de Ouma, pero sonriendo satisfechos- Los amo.

-Buenas noches Shu-chan, Kai-chan, los amo muchooooooooo- dijo Ouma, con una sonrisa, extremadamente feliz en ese lugar con ellos, no pediría nada mejor, no existía nada mejor que estar con las dos personas que amaba.

-Buenas noches Kaito-kun, Kokichi-kun, también los amo- dijo Saihara antes de quedarse dormido junto a sus novios, de verdad que el día había sido extraordinario, pero sobretodo porque ellos estuvieron en el, no podría haber pasado un mejor domingo

Más abajo, en el suelo, el Bombay negro levantó su cabeza y sin poderlo evitar maulló, haciendo una pregunta en su idioma.

-¿Ahora se van a aparear?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién dijo que la semana Saioumota ha terminado? Todavía no ha acabado para nosotras, así que aquí esta el tercer one shot y no nos atrasamos ni nada, solo que tenemos un calendario diferente que nos dice que hoy toca el día 3 :P 
> 
> Esperamos que les haya gustado, fue muy divertido hacerlo, enserio, no parábamos de reír mientras escribíamos xD 
> 
> Si les gusta nuestro trabajo pueden comprarnos un café :D  
> ko-fi.com/diceou


End file.
